


Why

by LacrymosaDiesIlla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrymosaDiesIlla/pseuds/LacrymosaDiesIlla
Summary: A series of very short drabbles about Nancy from Robin's point of view, and one about Robin from Nancy's.





	1. Chapter 1

Nancy Wheeler was intoxicating.

She was smart, smarter than Robin or anyone else she knew. Her intelligence knew no bounds, and what was more impressive was the way she worked at it, always studying, even things that had nothing to do with school.

She was beautiful, with chestnut hair that fell in waves, just passed her shoulders and getting longer in her attempt to grow it out. Her eyes were wide and round, beautiful blue in color. She had a strong chin and a sharp jawline, unique features that served to draw Robin's eyes to her pink lips.

She was strong, and Robin had seen her strength in action. From the way she could shoot a gun to the way she held herself together when any normal girl would be falling apart, her strengths were endless and varied.

She was kind, she was brave, she was amazing.

Why did she have to be straight?


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy Wheeler was breathtaking.

The way she lay under Robin, her hands entangled in her hair, those beautiful blue irises almost swallowed by her pupils.

The way she kissed her, breathy and needy, hungry for more.

Her body was pale and lithe and molded into Robin's easily. For such a badass on the interdimensional battlefield, she felt so delicate in Robin's arms.

But she was just experimenting, Robin knew that. Girls like Nancy Wheeler didn't really date girls like Robin Buckley. They met in the dark, kissed in the dark, and made love in the dark. And, for what it was, it was perfect.

Why would it eventually have to end?


	3. Chapter 3

Nancy Wheeler was magnificent.

They ventured out of the dark and into the light, fingers entwined. She wasn't ashamed anymore, and she insisted that girls like her did date girls like Robin, even when girls like Robin got insecure and embarrassed and didn't think they deserved her.

Their dates were either romantic and a little cheesy, or adventurous and spontaneous, there was no in between. Sometimes they'd hold hands across the table at a restaurant, others they'd sit on inner tubes and float down the river, only to realize that neither had checked the weather until it started raining. 

They'd lie in bed together, limbs entwined as they barely acknowledged one another for favor of the television. They didn't need to talk, they already knew everything that could possibly be said.

Why couldn't they get any closer?


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy Wheeler was incredible.

She was into her forties by the time they finally wed, but she had somehow managed to stay just as beautiful as when she was young. She would claim that Robin was beautiful, too, but she didn't see how she could ever compare to what must have been the most radiant woman in the world.

Their wedding day was sunny and bright. They both wore white, and all positive, accepting family members were in attendance. They were the only ones who mattered, Nancy would say. Robin didn't know if she was talking about the family, or the two of them.

They honeymooned in the badlands, because it seemed unique and cool and neither of them had ever been. Nancy twisted her ankle on the first day, but she laughed through the tears and made the best of it anyways.

Why couldn't their legacy last forever?


	5. Chapter 5

Robin Buckley was perfect.

Nancy may have been smart, beautiful, and all the other things her love thought of her. She may have loved and received love passionately. And she may have had the ability to make a rainy tubing adventure or a twisted ankle seem somehow fun.

But Robin was all that and more, and she brought out those good qualities in Nancy. Together they were immovable, unstoppable, and unbreakable.

And when they brought home their first child from his foster home at the age of three, Nancy was only terrified for herself, because she knew that Robin could and would do no wrong. And when they raised that child to an adult, she found that that wasn't true, because all parents do wrong at some point. But it didn't make her any less flawless.

And there were no more "why's", because nothing could be better than the life she had.


End file.
